This invention relates to a process for training used drilling fluids and drilling cuttings, particularly those in which the salt content is high enough to present a disposal problem. More particularly, the invention relates to a staged water washing and solids removal process for converting used salt water drilling fluids, drilled solids and/or drilling fluid mud pit residues to a source of desalinated solid particles of selected sizes suitable for uses as, for example, construction or restoration materials, or for disposal as a non-hazardous waste.
In various regions, tanks are used for storing drilling fluids and cuttings because reserve pits are not permitted. In addition, removal may be required from presently existing reserve pits. In such reserve pits, the used drilling fluid contents are mixed with, or contaminated by, top soil and the material used in constructing the pits. The present process avoids the onerous expense of hauling such materials from reserve pits or tanks to hazardous waste disposal locations which may be hundreds of miles from the drilling sites.